La Nota Menor
by starlightnorain
Summary: A veces lo que menos se nota es lo que más importa. Serie de Viñetas
1. Té

**Té**

Se dejó caer en el único sofá de su departamento. Estaba harto ¿Sería posible que fuera tan estúpido? Bueno… la respuesta era más que obvia, aunque en su fuero interno quiso creer que no todo era su culpa. Él no tenía la culpa de ser tan soñador, idealista y crédulo además…

Pero esta vez sería la última, se dijo mentalmente, prometiéndose jamás volver a caer en una situación así. Había intentado con todas las fuerzas y determinación que le eran características, pero nada daba resultado.

¿A caso era tan difícil encontrar a alguien que le quisiera por lo que era?

Al parecer si.

Había decidido salir con Ino, habían sido compañeros de escuela hace algún tiempo y creyó conocerla. ¿Quién dice que las mujeres no son malas? Un idiota… No le tomó mucho tiempo, ávido en experiencia, darse cuenta de que se había acercado a él para presumirlo y obtener todos los beneficios que estaban detrás de su apellido. Tal vez la chica no era mala en el fondo, pero muy probablemente la idea de tener al chico atractivo con dinero y fama para presumir podrían corromper cualquier otro intento de sentimiento. Entonces pensó que tal vez, no podría generar otro interés que no fuera ese: el material. Rió con ganas, pero no esa risa limpia y cristalina que le eran tan características. .

Al menos tenía amigos, contados con una mano, pero los tenía. Era una pena que ninguna mujer estuviera entre esas filas. A excepción de Sakura claro, pero ella, con el pasó del tiempo, se había vuelto su mejor amiga, intocable. No que no lo hubieran intentado, pero gracias al cielo se dieron cuenta de que eso que sentían tiraba más a lo fraternal que otra cosa.

En verdad que estaba muy, muy jodido.

–Así, tal y como estás pareces lo que eres: un completo imbécil – reconoció de inmediato la voz a sus espaldas. Aunque cargada de sorna, también había un casi irreconocible tono de afabilidad y preocupación.

–Si vienes a decirte un "te lo dije" ahórrate el sermón, ya de por sí me siento bastante mal como para soportar que me recrimines eso. Así que si no quieres perder el culo a patadas, ya sabes donde esta la puerta –dijo al tiempo en que se juraba jamás volver a dejar la puerta abierta.

–Sabes que te lo mereces. Cuando te digo que francamente eres un Idiota, es por que lo eres. Te he dicho que no puedes ir por el mundo confiando en toda la gente como si el mundo no fuera lo que es… – "una mierda" pensó el rubio completando la idea tácita que compartían.

–Me gusta, quiero e intento confiar en la gente por que, al menos hasta ahora, es como me gusta ser. No me gusta estar todo el tiempo huraño, cerrado y desconfiado, justo como tú, y debes admitir que gracias a eso es que tienes un único y mejor amigo, Uchiha.

–Pues vaya mejor amigo que me tocó… –dijo torciendo una extraña sonrisa. Terminó de adentrarse en el Departamento, observando de reojo por donde pasaba. El lugar era claramente acogedor y eso lo sabía: había pasado mucho tiempo ahí. Tal vez si Naruto fuera un poco más ordenado y no botara las cosas allá donde cayeran, sería mejor. Ignorando la posé dramática en la que su rubio amigo se hallaba, echado en el sofá, se adentro en la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Aunque tal vez lo que más necesitaban eran cervezas, cosa que como pudo comprobar no había en el refrigerador, así que sería sólo té.

–No es como si fuera la ultima mujer en el mundo ¿sabes? –le dijo al tiempo en que le tendía el vaporoso té. Naruto se permitió unos segundos mientras su nariz se deleitaba con el aroma, ligero, de azahares y miel. Una vez hubo degustado un ligero sorbo se permitió sonreír.

–¡No me lo creo! El gran Sasuke Uchiha me está consolando ¿dónde está la maldita cámara cuando uno la necesita? ¡Joder! –Naruto soltó una cristalina carcajada al comprobar como aparecían finísimas arrugas en la frente de su amigo. Era algo nimio y podía pasar desapercibido pero había aprendido, a lo largo del tiempo, a tocarle la paciencia y joderle. Era realmente divertido.

Sasuke serenándose lo más que pudo, tomó un poco más del té que había servido para él. Esta vez, no tenía pensado caer en las provocaciones del rubio.

–Claro… te consuelo –dijo regalando una displicente mirada a Naruto, dándose el gusto de verlo ahogarse con su té.


	2. Cerveza

**Cerveza**

–Sabes, –dijo el rubio levantándose –el té siempre te queda excelente, pero el cuadro no pinta para nada además ¡Llevamos tomando té por dos semanas! Lo que dos jóvenes de nuestra edad deben de tomar es cerveza, así que levanta tu frígido trasero de ahí que nos vamos de aquí –El Uchiha rodó los ojos, pero así era Naruto: necio, torpe, testarudo y últimamente alcohólico…

–Borracho –susurró a sus espaldas.

–Te oí, maldito bastardo, y no soy ningún borracho!

–No… si lo único que digo es que por fin te encuentro un parecido con tu querida abuela. –Sasuke siempre había dicho que la familia de Naruto era tan extraña como su amigo, pero con quien jamás pudo congeniar fue con su abuela, ebria, doctora reconocida y golpeadora fatal todo en uno, desde que una vez le dijera: "niño apretado".

–Si ya, y tu heredaste lo estreñido. Aún no sé como la Señora Mikoto los aguanta a todos ustedes. En fin "San Uchiha", vamos a ir quieras o no; podemos ir por las buenas y regresar a una hora decente o puedo llevarte arrastrando aunque me tome toda la noche. –En cuanto vio su mirada la reconoció, era esa que era capaz de joderle la paciencia hasta hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y aunque casi siempre se terminaba divirtiendo, las ocurrencias que a veces tenía el rubio le costaban desde: quedar todo empapado hasta terminar arrestados una vez. Con Naruto todo podía pasar, era un hecho comprobado y nadie podría culpar a Sasuke de negarse a hacer cualquier cosa que Naruto propusiera por muy insignificante que esta pareciera. Después de todo cualquier cosa hecha al lado del rubio terminaba siendo rara e incierta.

Y así era siempre la cosa, él proponía y Sasuke se negaba.

–Ah, si claro, además podría pasearme por tu facultad con ciertas fotos que no deben salir a la luz. –La frente de Sasuke se arrugó más de lo normal. Pero prefería hacer cualquier cosa a dejar circular "eso", bendita su madre y su bendito álbum de fotos curiosas.

–Vamos antes de que me arrepienta –y Naruto, sonrió.

Entonces Naruto lo chantajeaba.

Habían terminado en bar bastante tranquilo y a pesar de que era tarde, el lugar no se veía lleno. Sasuke tomó asiento y movía ligeramente los dedos al compás de Percy Jones, mientras Naruto traía afanoso la obscura y espumosa cerveza.

–¿Nos echamos los cien litros planos eh Sasuke?

–Yo te veo ¿qué te parece? – dijo alzando una ceja y lanzando un gesto de desaprobación.

–¿Te da miedito? Gatito cobarde… –le sonrió mordaz y las finísimas arrugas hicieron su aparición nuevamente, y Naruto supo que Sasuke había vuelto a caer.

–¡Trae acá eso! Rubio bocazas –le dijo arrebatándole el tarro.

Sasuke, de algún modo, siempre caía.


	3. Café

**Café**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Dos o tres horas quizás. Lo cierto es que llevaban mucho tiempo allí y el semblante de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente, como si hubiera lavado sus penas y no precisamente en cerveza. La compañía de Sasuke, aunque silenciosa, le recordaba que no estaba solo. Y como éste mismo había dicho, aquella de cuyo nombre ni siquiera se acordaba, no era la última persona en el mundo.

Dirigió sus ojos azules a su amigo. Resultaba terriblemente gracioso como el correcto e impoluto Sasuke Uchiha se dejaba ver en ese momento. Con la camisa totalmente desarreglada y una mueca rara reemplazando el rictus sempiterno de su cara. Era obvio que la resistencia al alcohol de Sasuke no era mucha, así que apiadándose de su pobre y poco bebedora alma lo ayudó a retirarse del lugar.

A pesar de estar lucido… al menos más que Sasuke, no pudo evitar tambalearse y trastabillar un par de veces durante todo el trayecto de donde les dejara el taxi hacia su apartamento. Reuniendo la fuerza que le quedaba aventó al adormilado Uchiha a un lado de su cama y se dejó caer al momento en el otro extremo. Sonrió nuevamente al ver como su amigo amenazaba con caer del otro extremo y lo jaló al centro de la cama.

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo antes de quedarse dormido. Llevándose una única idea a la cabeza: Desde que podía recordar, Sasuke, siempre había estado ahí con él.

Hacía mucho que había amanecido pero con todo lo que habían ingerido, gran parte de la mañana pasó antes de que alguno pudiera despertar. Naruto fue el primero, con algo de pereza logro enfocar la figura que tenía enfrente. Así de cerca y relajado, Sasuke no lucía como el ogro malhumorado en que se esmeraba parecer. Revolvió un poco sus cabellos negros con cuidado de no despertarlo y desperezándose por completo se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

El fuerte aroma de café trajo de vuelta a Sasuke a la realidad y para cuando abrió los ojos Naruto entraba con una charola y lo que supuso sería su desayuno ese día.

–Buenos días, "Señorito Uchiha" –saludó con voz cantarina el rubio. De sus años más jóvenes Naruto recordaba que así le decía la servidumbre y desde la primera vez que lo oyera, no dejaba de joderle con ello cuando podía, como ahora. –Antes de que reclames nada. Primero come eso, las pastillas que están ahí te ayudaran con el dolor de cabeza y espero que el café cargado logre devolverte por completo a este mundo. Si vieras tu cara… –soltó alegremente, con esas sonrisas radiantes que, aunque no lo admitiera, a Sasuke le agradaban.

–Parece que estás mejor ¿no?

–¿Te has dado cuenta?

–¿Por qué el repentino cambió? –en lugar de recibir respuesta, Naruto invadió un poco su espacio personal y susurró.

–Si acabas esto y logras darte un aspecto decente en menos de 20 minutos, te lo digo. –Había algo en su mirada que le hizo encender ligeramente los focos de su cara. No que le hubiera insinuado algo. Pero él era tan blanco… una cosa era que le viera con fuerte resaca, pero si algo jamás se permitiría -su orgullo no lo dejaba- es que lo viera con resaca y sonrojado el mismo día, así que apuró el café que estaba en la bandeja atragantándose en el intento. Naruto río con ganas mientras le tendía una servilleta.

Entonces Sasuke Uchiha supo lo que era estar jodida e inexplicablemente nervioso.


	4. De amigos

**De Amigos**

"Thank you"* comenzó a sonar por todo el departamento e inmediatamente un "quita eso idiota" sonó desde el baño. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, sabía que Sasuke detestaba esa canción y no pudo evitar ponerla. Así que con el humor más levantado que nunca, comenzó a lavar los platos que había utilizado mientras esperaba a Sasuke.

Lo conocía de hacía mucho tiempo, aunque de primeras instancias no habían sido los mejores amigos. Sin embargo todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos no había pasado en vano. Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando al despertar a la persona que tuvo a su lado fue él. Y ciertamente en cada momento que sentía se estaba hundiendo en la tristeza y la autocompasión, él también estaba ahí: burlándose y diciéndole siempre lo idiota que podía llegar a ser, pero constantemente a su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba él también había ayudado a Sasuke. Más con problemas existenciales o familiares. Pero si lo pensaba bien, jamás lo había visto sufrir por no ser correspondido. Recordó entonces sus días en preparatoria con media escuela girando en torno a él. Con todas aquellas chicas, más de alguno que otro chico rogando por llamar su atención. Pero él jamás le hizo caso a nadie, como si estuviese por encima de los demás. Naruto no pudo evitar recordar la forma que tenía Sasuke para desplazarse, con pasos firmes pero con la más fina elegancia y con un porte que cualquiera quisiera tener. La forma en la que habla, con esa voz tan profunda y con esos ojos de un negro insondable, te hablaban de una persona solitaria pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, hermosa. De verdad parecía que Sasuke no fuera terrenal.

Pero entonces recordó la primera vez que sonrió. Tendrían menos de trece años pero recordaba que ver aquel gesto en ese adusta cara le sorprendió mucho, casi tanto como lo que le siguió. Aquellas palabras nunca las olvidó: "_Eres una molestia, una particularmente enorme, pero… también eres mi amigo"._

Ese día unos chicos de unos años mayores que ellos habían intentado golpearlo y él se había metido. No podía decir que fue una victoria precisamente… pero se habían defendido: a Sasuke le sangraba el labio inferior y a él, la sangre de la nariz no parecía tenerle fin. Aún así, después de oír aquellas simples palabras, hasta el dolor se olvido pues ese día, sangrantes y adoloridos, Sasuke y Naruto se habían hecho amigos.

Sonrió divertido mientras terminaba con el último plato. De verdad habían pasado por mucho. También comprendió que podría tener muchos amigos, pero como Sasuke jamás encontraría a alguien igual.

Y Naruto se pregunto si su amistad podría progresar a algo más…

* * *

***N/A:** La canción es "Thank you" de Home Made Kazoku

Agradezco nuevamente que sigan por aquí dándole vueltas a este proyectito, aceptaré de muy buena gana cualquier comentario que quieran aportar y bueno me despido hasta el próximo cap matta ne!


	5. De Sonrisas

Pues que puedo decir… que tengo la chaveta apenas despierta así que ando como en otro mundo. Eni gracias mil veces más sigo sin pillarle el gusto a tu sabes quien así que me cuesta mucho trabajo pero bueno ahí está. Espero les guste este pequeño cap y nos vemos en el siguiente.

" **De Sonrisas…"**

Miró con aire crítico su figura en el espejo. Había tomado unas prendas prestadas del ropero de Naruto. Era una fortuna que los dos fueran del mismo talle. Su ropa estaba arrugada y había adquirido olor a borracho que no pensaría en ponerse eso por nada. Prácticamente había devorado su desayuno y le tomo menos de 5 minutos darse un baño, eso más las pastillas evitaban que golpear cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente. En ese momento agradecía que Naruto lo conociera un poco demasiado bien.

La actitud de Naruto le había desconcertado. No hace dos semanas estaba lamentándose por sentir que no encontraría a la mujer que le aceptara por lo que era y ahora parecía que toda aquella penuria se hubiera esfumado. Aunque sabía que el rubio no podía permanecer mucho tiempo deprimido.

Él siempre había dicho que estimaba a Naruto como se aprecia a un dolor de cabeza o una patada en el trasero, pero él mismo y los que les conocían sabían que eran como un par de muéganos*: inseparables. ¡Por dios si hasta tenía la llave de su apartamento! Pero había una razón claro. Siendo Sasuke más responsable que Naruto, tenía a su disposición su propio automóvil -recordaba como Minato había negado a su hijo el dichoso aparato pues "quería seguir teniendo un lindo hijo por un largo tiempo más"- entonces, Sasuke pasaba por él y después se iban a la Universidad. Pero Naruto siempre había sido un tanto demasiado perezoso y al mes de seguir pasando por él, el rubio había decido darle las llaves para permitirle al Uchiha entrar a patear su adormilado trasero. Eso o cambiar la puerta cada vez que Sasuke se desesperaba y casi rompía la puerta a patadas.

Al ver su reflejo, se hizo consiente de que sus labios había dibujado sin querer una de esas sonrisas sinceras que pocos entes en este mundo habían tenido la dicha de ver. Naruto le hacia salir a flote aquello conocido como felicidad, aún en sus recuerdos. Suspiró. En verdad a veces odiaba a Naruto, por hacerle cambiar su forma de ser, por hacerle feliz cuando él no quería, por hacerle ansiar esa felicidad más que nada. Por que en algún momento se había dado cuenta, no era idiota.

No había querido aceptarlo al principio, su orgullo, su estatus (el de los dos) y un sin fin de etcéteras, se oponían a que aquella pequeña idea conjeturada en su atormentada mente fuera realidad. Sobre todo por que el rubio nunca lo vería más que como a su mejor e inseparable amigo.

Tomó aire y se desplazó a la sala donde estaba Naruto, cuando lo vió, el rubio le regaló una de sus más amplias sonrisas. Entonces pensó en algo que el rubio le había enseñado desde que se conocieran:

"No pierdas la esperanza y lucha por lo que quieres". Y cuando veía esa sonrisa…

Rubio Idiota.

* * *

*N/A: bueno mmmm me parece justo aclarar esto ya que luego no todos somos de los mismos lares. Los muéganos son unas golosinas tradicionales de México son frituras hechas a base de harina y piloncillo, una vez fritas se untan en cantidades abundantes de miel y se pegan todas juntas formando una bolita. Entonces decir que alguien es tu muégano quiere decir simple y llanamente que siempre están pegados.


	6. Decir no es lo mismo que hacer

"**Decir no es lo mismo que haer"**

**.**

Naruto observó emerger a Sasuke del cuarto y no le sorprendió para nada darse cuenta que le había contemplado disimuladamente de arriba abajo desde que cruzó la puerta de la habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que le había cruzado por la cabeza que el Uchiha, quisiera admitirlo o no, era realmente atractivo; pero solo hasta ahora ese hecho se le hacía mas patente que nunca. Sonrió cuando el reproductor, que seguía sonando, dejó escuchar a Weezer cantando "My best Friend" y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

–De verdad, que cambio… El día de ayer estuvimos como para foto ¿no?

–Es la última vez que te hago caso –aseguró el otro.

–Ya encontraré la manera de convencerte, no te preocupes –ya casi había agotado su arsenal, pero con lo estirado que era el Uchiha cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro su integridad, servía.

–Naruto… –gruñó este, imprimiendo el mayor tono de amenaza que pudo.

–Así me llamo

–¿Por qué te gusta joderme?

–¡Es que resulta tan divertido! –sonrió. Aunque la verdad es que eso de joderse era recíproco. Sasuke podría parecer un santo pero lo cierto es que siempre hallaba el modo de desquitarse. Así que lo suyo era siempre un tira y afloja. Lo único que tal vez ponía a pensar al rubio era ¿qué es lo que haría esta vez Sasuke? La última vez lo dejó encerrado en un probador de damas… esa había sido memorable.

–Veo que tu pequeña fase emo ya es parte del pasado, ¿no?

–Claro, estamos hablando de mi después de todo.

–¿Entonces planeas volver a la contienda? –a estas alturas a Sasuke le parecía normal el hecho de negar ese incomodo sentir que le provenía del pecho cada vez que Naruto incursionaba en una nueva aventura romántica. Claro que había aprendido a ignorarlo, por más incomodo e insoportable que pudiera ser.

–No –la respuesta le sorprendió.

–¿Harás caso a mi consejo y te volverás seminarista? –su voz sonaba calmada y se había asegurado de imprimirle suficiente burla, tal vez así Naruto no podría notar a las mariposas haciendo fiesta en su estómago.

–Tampoco.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Sabes?, en estos momentos me acuerdo de algo que constantemente me dice mamá. Siempre olvido donde pongo las cosas y cuando me ve buscando en lugares frívolos se ríe y me dice que no busque donde se que no las puse. Y creo que ya me cansé de buscar amor donde sé que no lo voy a encontrar, y supongo que, al igual que con mis cosas, esto me ha pasado por ser necio y distraído.

–¿De que demonios hablas?

–Dime Sasuke ¿Desde cuando nos conocemos?

–Seis años más o menos.

–Siete años en total y he notado algo curioso, sé que eres un estirado –decía en un tono amable y conciliador, ignorando de paso la mirada asesina del otro –y que le das a entender al mundo que nadie está a tu altura, pero de verdad ¿por qué en todo este tiempo nunca has estado con nadie?

–Porque no he querido, creo que eso hasta tú lo puedes entender. ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?

–Sólo quería saber, no quiero cometer más errores.

–¿Te has metido algo o es que el efecto de la cerveza todavía te sigue?

–Sasuke… –suspiro sintiendo los nervios aflorarle por toda la piel junto con unas increíbles ganas de salir por la puerta perdiendo el culo. Y todo se fue al traste cuando de su garganta no pudieron salir más que puros gorgoritos, el valor se le había ido y es que: ¿qué era exactamente lo que le iba a decir?

–Creo que si es la cerveza –susurró.

Entonces Naruto entendió que aceptar lo que siente y comunicarlo, no era ni cercanamente lo mismo.


	7. De preocupaciones

Por alguna razón siempre termino olvidado poner algo acá, y creo que ha sido algo feo y desconsiderado de mi parte… ¡Peor tengo excusa lo juro! Aunque eso no dimite del todo la fata pero bueno con eso de que incluso he estado enfermo mas de dos semanas pues… En fin pues agradezco mucho sus comentarios, kuroku du lioncourt, Ai Chan, Sayukira, y ati también Usurutonkachi en busca de teme (wow que nick tan largo!!! Por cierto que he estado pensado en tomarte la palabra de tu anterior mensaje eh!) que bien que le levantan a uno el ánimo, gracias.

Un enorme beso para ti Eni póntelo por donde quieras XD dios de verdad que lata doy, soy conciente de ello y agradezco que con todo y eso no te den ganas de volarme la cabeza con tu arma más cercana, gracas Eni. Y wow DC te pasaste por acá, mira que admiro eso, supongo que venciste algún par de traumas y etc etc para poder pasar a leer de estas cosas gracias.

En fin les dejo con otro cap, ya saben cortito pero bonito ¡hasta la próxima!

**De preocupaciones**

Ya tenía un rato que Sasuke se había retirado de su departamento y aún así su corazón no dejaba de dar saltos inestables dentro de su pecho. Su imprudente ser casi hace que se le escapara en esta ocasión. Suspiró. Miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba hecha un asco, su ropa (y la de Sasuke) estaba tirada a un lado de la cama, una cama que se encontraba totalmente deshecha; no pudiendo ignorarlas y con deseos de pensar en otra cosa, por el momento, se dedicó a hacer algo que no hacía tan seguido: limpiar.

Para cuando Naruto hubo terminado su departamento lucía flagrante y pensó que incluso Sasuke, quien ya llegaba a pasar bastante tiempo ahí, podría habitar más gustosamente sin quejarse por alguna cosa mal puesta (como siempre lo hacía). Era inevitable para él pensar como su amigo había pasado a ser tan importante en su vida. ¡Estaban juntos casi para todo! Entonces comprendió la razón de su nerviosismo.

Miedo.

Estaba enamorado –recién lo descubría- enamorado de su mejor amigo, eso por donde quiera que lo viera era todo menos normal, sobre todo cuando el objeto de su afecto era nada más y nada menos que otro hombre. Ese hecho por sí sólo denotaba un camino lleno de prejuicios, negaciones y un par de cosas más; cosas que venían a importarte una mierda, pero había una que no podía pasar por alto: él era su amigo. Podría enfrentar a las personas a su alrededor, el que dirán e incluso a sus propios padres. Lo que temía era perder a Sasuke; si el tener ese tipo de sentimientos resultaba aversivo para el Uchiha y esté terminaba alejándose… esa era la única cosa por la que realmente podría hacerle sentir mal.

Esa noche durmió poco.

El sol comenzaba a amenazar con salir dibujando ligeros tonos naranjas sobre las nubes matutinas, la brisa fresca de la mañana golpeó el rostro de Sasuke dándole un ligero tono rosado a su muy blanca piel. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y para cuando Sasuke atravesaba el umbral del departamento, lo último que esperaba encontrar era a un Naruto enfundado ya en su ropa de día y tomando un desayuno ligero. Resultaba sumamente inusual ya que en el repertorio de Naruto, hasta ahora, sólo habían de dos opciones: o estaba completamente dormido o estaba corriendo maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruzaba enfrente por que se le había echo tarde de nuevo.

Cuando Naruto vio a Sasuke sonrió… ligeramente. Debía disimular de algún modo y sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera delataría su actual sentir (él mismo reconocía que a veces era muy torpe). Así que de la manera menos decorosa apuró lo que quedaba de su jugo y se levantó para tomar sus cosas y salir rumbo a la universidad, junto al moreno quien -disimuladamente- le veía de hito en hito buscando algún indicio que le dijera lo que estaba pasando ahí (lo había encontrado despierto a tiempo en el departamento que estaba más limpio que nunca).

Todo el trayecto a la universidad Naruto se había concentrado en mantener una platica trivial, tanto que no notó la depresiva música que solía poner Sasuke y que a él tanto le molestaba, sin embargo si Sasuke se enteró de algo extraño en él, no lo dijo.

El día transcurrió rápido y al terminar sus clases, cómo era de costumbre en ellos, se habían ido a comer juntos para después regresar a casa, también juntos. A veces, hacían sus deberes en su departamento y después se distraían viendo televisión. Naruto fue consiente hasta ahora, de cuan dentro de su vida estaba Sasuke.

–Dime Naruto –la profunda voz de Sasuke le llegó a sus oídos como alerta, conocía ese tono de voz. –¿Hasta cuando piensas ocultarme que algo te está pasando?

–No es… –pero esta vez, Sasuke no le dejo tiempo a inventar una excusa.

–Por que en verdad me estás preocupando.

El rubio entonces sintió como su alma le regresaba al cuerpo, junto con unas enormes ganas de abrazar al moreno; Sasuke sólo se molestaba en comportarse así con él, lo sabía y lo había visto antes, y ahora estaba ahí enfrente genuinamente preocupado. Supo entonces que no tenía nada que temer. Sasuke era un verdadero amigo y sabía que aunque no le correspondiera, no se iría por que su amistad era real. Una vez Naruto pudo verse reflejado en los intensos -y preocupados- orbes negros del Uchiha pudo ver claramente a sus dudas volar muy lejos.

–Me gustas, eso es lo que pasa.


	8. De Besos

Muy bien pues una disculpa me perdí en el universo de los deberes del fin de semestre (-_-U) Gracias Ad pot darme tu apoyo como siempre con los detalles finales que como son latosos... En fin yo no entretengo más he ahí lo que tanto tiempo me tomo hacer jajajaja dios... espero les guste y nos estamos viendo muy pronto!

**De Besos**

¿Había oído bien?

Bueno… su audición era perfecta, como todo lo demás en él por supuesto. Pero ¿qué querían que hiciera? Saltar a los brazos del rubio y decir ¡Sí! No importa que pasara tres años de mi vida suspirando como un imbécil… eso no lo haría definitivamente. Sasuke Uchiha tendía mucho al resentimiento y al ser un poco demasiado vengativo, por lo tanto no podía aceptar esto de buenas a primeras por mucho que siempre lo hubiera deseado. La verdad era, por que eso si lo aceptaba, que el terreno sentimental era algo que en su familia jamás era tocado, como si fuera un tabú, tanto que no se había dado cuenta aún si su molestia provenía de que Naruto correspondiera a sus ocultos sentimientos después de tanto tiempo o por el simple hecho de que el rubio se atreviera a decir lo que él en todo este tiempo no había podido.

El silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo, ninguno de los dos se había movido un centímetro, inclusive Naruto parecía aguantar la respiración. Sasuke entonces se permitió observar los azules ojos de su amigo, como si eso le dejara ahondar en su alma, y de hecho así lo sentía, sus ojos destilaban sentimiento puro, avivando el golpeteo de su pecho recordándole que el sentía lo mismo. Y pasó.

Le besó.

Al principió había sido lento y torpe –jamás había besado a alguien más- pero aquel simple roce, húmedo y fascinante agolpaba en él más de mil emociones a la vez, y por la forma en que Naruto respondía aquel beso - de manera casi feroz – sabía que no era el único en sentir todo aquello.

Pasado un rato, en el que Sasuke pudo asegurar que pareció eterno, más aún así insuficiente, se dio cuenta de que sí había una persona capaz de hacerle sentir así, ese sólo podría ser Naruto, nadie más. Y para cuando sus labios se separaban Naruto había emitido un gruñido de inconformidad, cosa que le había subido lo suficiente el ego como para toda una eternidad.

El rubio fijó su vista, con cierto deleite, en la tez algo sonrojada del Uchiha, era algo desconcertante poder ver esa faceta suya, más aún sabiendo que era él quien lo causaba. Entonces se dio cuenta – había recuperado la capacidad de razonar – que su trabajada y concisa declaración se había quedado a medias. Ya a esas alturas, su miedo se había ido a tomar unas vacaciones permanentes a "no vuelvas jamás" así que, animado por la falta de habla del moreno se atrevió a sugerir:

Ese es un "a mí también" ¿verdad? – ronroneó a su oído.

¿Este era Naruto? Al parecer sí… así que al fin había encontrado algo que no fuera todo lo demás donde el rubio no parecía ser un torpe. Pero la llevaba cruda si pensaba que podría con él.

Más que eso, imbécil – le había insultado y se las había arreglado al mismo tiempo para dejar por sentado que lo suyo era más que un simple gusto, y antes de que pudiera reclamar le beso nuevamente.

Una hora después, con el libido más que subido de tono, los labios rojos y la respiración entrecortada Sasuke comprendió que ninguno de los dos podría jamás dominar al otro, después de aquella declarada guerra de bocas le había quedado claro. Se habían aferrado el uno al otro y ahora se encontraban en un confortable silencio disfrutando del calor que el otro desprendía. Muy a pesar del rostro tranquilo que Naruto mostraba podía sentir el presuroso golpeteo en el pecho del rubio (Sasuke juraba que el suyo había latido más rápida y furiosamente que en toda su vida). Sintió entonces como sensaciones indescriptibles, tomaban forma desde la boca de su estomago hacia su pecho hasta arrancarle, muy a su pesar, una cálida sonrisa.

Sí, sólo una persona podía hacerlo sentir así.


	9. De aceptación

Bueno a ver como se decía ¿perdón? Qué! Es que no ha sido mi culpa es culpa del jodido mundo y que solo tarde 24 horas en dar vuelta, si fuera más rendiría más el tiempo u.u. En fin que pues espero que le guste el cap qué si bien tengo desde ya hace un rato no terminaba por gustarme pero pues no podía seguir haciendo mas polvo ahí guardado XD.

Gracias Ad por todas las molestias que te tomas a pesar de tu falta de tiempo créeme te entiendo!. Usuratonkachi en busca que Teme, perdón ya no te la pude enviar pero mira! Al fin la subí gracias también por tu apoyo espero que el cap sea de tu agrado.

Espero poder tener más inspiración estos días y junto con un poco de tiempo tal vez pueda hacer algo bastante interesante para el que viene hasta entonces nos estamos viendo!

**"De aceptación"**

Sasuke sentía como sus parpados comenzaban a pesar – y _el calor del aquel cuerpo inundándole por completo_- Y hubiera podido permanecer así, abrazado al cuerpo del rubio como si fuera una tabla de salvación por toda la vida, de no ser por el discreto – y molesto - sonido del celular que le despertó de su calido letargo.

Era su madre.

En cuestión de segundos su cerebro había hecho las sinapsis necesarias como para darse cuenta de que era lo suficientemente tarde como para ya estar en su casa apunto de dormir ¿en que momento se había hecho tan tarde? Debía irse ya pero una parte de él -casi todo él en realidad- no deseaba separarse del el rubio. Y para Naruto, que hasta ahora jamás había estado tan cómodo al lado de alguien, no era diferente.

El irritante pitido seguía haciendo mella en su oído, de alguna manera ya había reunido la fuerza suficiente para separarse del cuerpo del rubio y seguía haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en tratar de recordar como se hablaba, Sasuke había logrado emitir un par de gruñidos ininteligibles para Naruto _¿Cómo es que un beso de duración indefinida podía haberlo dejado tan majareta?_

- Bueno – contesto una vez encontrada su voz. Y deseó entonces no haberla encontrado, por que ni bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras un rosario de reclamos por parte de su amada progenitora se había dejado oír. Espero pacientemente a que terminará , sabía que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera estar diciendo en este momento, lo único que sentía genuinamente su madre era preocupación. No que siempre se la pasará bajo las faldas de su madre, pero un discreto mensaje anunciando la omisión de su presencia en casa era suficiente… solo que esta vez se había olvidado de todo por completo – Estoy en casa de Naruto se me hizo tarde con un proyecto que debo terminar para mañana – El tono tan neutro y carente de vacilación hizo a Naruto comprender que en verdad cuando se trata de un Uchiha es imposible saber si mienten o dicen la verdad, justo como ahora. La calmada voz de la Señora Mikoto se volvió a dejar oír por el auricular _"Entonces a que hora regresas"._ El imperturbable sonido en el que se había sumido la habitación le había permitido al rubio oír también.

Naruto rara vez era egoísta, pero, particularmente ese día no tenía la mas minima intención en dejar que el moreno cruzara la puerta. Y como si de un gato se tratase, de manera muy lenta se inclino sobre el rostro de Sasuke desviando su boca a su oído

"_No te vayas"_

Susurró en un tono de voz que incluso él desconocía. Sasuke comprendió al instante que, pasase lo que pasase, Naruto jamás debía saber que tan hondo podía calar en él. Ojala jamás se enterará que así, como estaban, si Naruto le pedía que saltara de un barranco, muy probablemente lo haría.

"_Por favor"_

- Es muy tarde madre, me quedaré en el departamento de Naruto… nos vemos mañana -

Y fue lo último que su boca pudo pronunciar antes de pasar a ser devorada – literalmente - nuevamente por el rubio

….

- ¿Qué ha dicho Sasuke?¿Dónde está? – preguntó Fugaku quien ya se encontraba acostado.

- Que se quedará en el departamento de Naruto, por que ya es muy tarde – contestó con simpleza. La rigidez que adquirieron las facciones de su amado esposo las reconoció al instante por lo que se apresuró a aclarar.

- Y no creo que te debas molestar por eso – la ligera amenaza estaba incluida tácitamente. Y Fugaku rodó sobre si para acostarse y digerir su mal humor. Fue entonces que sintió como la cama se movía y el dulce aroma de su esposa le inundó, cuando esta le abrazó de la espalda.

- Si de verdad lo quieres, y yo se qué es así, dejarás que sea feliz, tu no eres una mala persona y tampoco un snob - No respondió, pero cuando Fugaku cambió de posición y se recostó en su hombro, sonrió.

- Está bien – suspiró derrotado.

- No era tan difícil ¿o si? -

- Quiero mucho a mi hijo – confesó, como si hubiera temido que su esposa pensase lo contrario.

- Lo sé -

...


	10. De compartir

Hola a todas! Bueno ejem he recibido un par de reviws donde me dicen si no pensaba continuar pero creanme que no es por falta de ganas sino, de tiempo. Distribuí mi tiempo entre escuela trabajo gimnasio y recientemente unas demandas dejándome 0 para mi vida, literalmente hablando, así que una disculpa.

Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes sus reviews que saben a uno le levantan mucho el ánimo sobre todo por que me hacen saber que les está gustando esto que uno está haciéndo. Ahora un saludo a mi querída bueno recientemente se cambió el nombre y ahora es daneshka XD pero espero que esté muy bien y que le guste y a todos usds que me habían preguntado que onda con mi vida, sip estoy mucho muy vivo y si tengo pensado seguir esto un ratito más.

Mi querida Ad no sabes como te doy las gracias cada vez que voy corriéndo y llorando a solicitar tu ayuda mientras yo solito entro en modo dramático insoportable y tu sigues ahí soportando taaaan estoicamente eres mi idola de verdad. Y a ti Lucy que no sabes que tanto me has ayudado y me da gusto que esto te este gustando, como te he dicho no es lo mío escribir pero pos a uno le dan ganas luego de expresarse también y eh aquí los resultados: una maraña bien rara... en fin gracias por estar aquí (literalmente jajaja).

Bueno no me queda más que desearles a todos felices fiestas, feliz navidad y un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo, espero que a todo les traigan lo que hayan pedido (y si no... comprénselo que ya están grandes... por cierto hay por ahí cierta personita que estrenó auto y me tiene, DEBE llevar un día de estos a pasear!) nos vemos muy pronto!

matta ne!

**De compartir**

Durante toda su vida, o al menos desde que tenían 12, había compartido muchas cosas con Naruto. Había compartido diversiones (por lo regular Sasuke trataba de hacerle ver a Naruto lo idiota que podía llegar a ser, y eso, según Sasuke era divertido); el almuerzo (si a eso se le podía llamar compartir, por lo regular el rubio tomaba lo que quería de sus alimentos sin pedir permiso); su automóvil (hasta ahora a Naruto le había hecho creer que era sólo por la promesa que le había hecho a Minato); las molestias (éstas eran cuando Naruto le regresaba todo lo que él le hacía,) golpes- al menos dos veces al día-; tristezas y…

- Ahh – eso si que no lo había compartido. No supo exactamente cuando pero en algún momento del apasionado beso que compartían, las manos del rubio habían cobrado vida paseándose descaradamente por todo su cuerpo; y ahora que se daba cuenta, las suyas también estaban haciendo una exploración bastante interesante. Tal era aquella sensación que todo su cuerpo parecía actuar por si mismo, ávido de deseo, su boca dejaba escapar sonidos que, de poder controlarla, jamás haría. Sus manos tocaban, apretaban y delineaban cada parte del moreno cuerpo con tal descaro que no parecía ser él mismo.

La culpa era de Naruto.

Ese molesto, radiante, ruidoso y alegre rubio era el único capaz de hacerlo sentir así. De sacarlo de su mutismo, de hacerlo enojar, subir, bajar, delirar y, en resumen, de hacerlo feliz. Él tenía la culpa de todo eso y si en sus manos estaba el sentenciarlo, su condena era permanecer a su lado perpetuamente para poder culparlo aún más.

.

…

.

El sonido del despertador (que iba por su cuarta ronda) por fin logró traer a ambos entes que dormían plácidamente bajo las sabanas. Ya era tarde.

- Buenos días – saludó la voz de Naruto, algo ronca por el sueño.

- Buenos – contestó, no pudiendo reprimir un ligero sonrojo, pues se había dado cuenta que seguían bastante mucho muy desnudos y que la mano de su "amigo" estaba apresándole allá por donde la espalda deja de ser espalda. Y hubieran podido permanecer así, absortos en el calor que el otro les transmitía, pero el insistente despertador seguía sonando. Sasuke hizo el amago de levantarse, pero por alguna razón había regresado a su lugar.

- Apágalo – Naruto rodó los ojos. Sabía que el modo lindo en el que se había sumergido Sasuke no podía durar mucho, su tono autoritario regresaba a su voz. Sonrió, pues se dio cuenta se su incomodidad.

- Lo haría – le dijo al oído – pero te recuerdo que por tu culpa tampoco estoy muy entusiasmado de levantarme.

¿Tampoco?... maldito el día en que el rubio había aprendido a hilar tan fino. Por un momento le cruzó por la cabeza si a Naruto se le había pegado eso de él, tal vez él podría tener algo de Naruto. "Lo idiota", se auto-sugirió.

Definitivamente, Naruto era culpable, culpable, culpable.

.

.

…...**_continuará_**


	11. De hermanos mayores

Saludos desde acá hasta allá, donde quiera que estén ustedes. Otra vez dando lata por estos lares justo cuando más de uno seguro pensaba que ya me había muerto u ahogado con mi propia saliva (que casi me pasa hace 3 días…) Pero bueno ¿qué puedo decir? El tiempo y la poca inspiración no son buenos aliados. En fin no los entretengo más les mando un enorme abrazo a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Por cierto gracias Ad cómo siempre tan linda y gracias Dane espero que el capitulo te guste a ver que tal se ve por fin subido :P

**De Hermanos Mayores**

Era sábado por la mañana y el aspecto general de la casa Uchiha era tan tranquilo cómo habitualmente, solo se podían observar unas cuantas mucamas que pasaban de un lado a otro, sin hacer el menor ruido, como si se deslizaran en el suelo en vez de caminar. Y en el piso superior sólo un pequeño y ligero pitido resonó dentro de aquel tranquilo silencio.

Ni bien hubo sonado el despertador, Sasuke ya se encontraba en pie, listo, limpio y enfundado en su usual ropa formal. Su aspecto, como siempre, impecable. Todo estaba en su lugar, tal cual debía ser y como usualmente era. No le extraño que al bajar al desayunador, Itachi ya se encontraba a medio camino de su desayuno. Se sentó y fue servido inmediatamente y no fue hasta que el humeante café inundó con su aroma su nariz, que se permitió hablar.

–Buenos días, Itachi – saludó y éste lo miró fijamente, evaluándolo, como casi siempre lo hacía.

–Buenos días, hermanito – soltó con una risa mal disimulada. Había que ser muy observador para notar algo diferente en Sasuke, e Itachi lo era. Había notado, por ejemplo, un poco más de colonia en el cuerpo de su hermano, su de por si cuidada cabellera más brillante. La ropa era nueva, jamás le había visto ese conjunto, y lo que más le sorprendió, la casi inadvertida sonrisa de idiota que traía. Si, era oficial, su hermano no era el mismo de siempre. Lo vió degustar tranquilamente su desayuno, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Supo entonces que ese era el momento.

–Así que dime, hermanito, ¿al fin rompieron la piñata, no?

Itachi era tremendamente inteligente, cálido y hasta divertido; aunque también podía llegar a ser como un grano en el culo, según las palabras de su propio hermano, y se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

Pero Sasuke jamás se espero semejante pregunta.

Ni bien la hubo terminado de formular, la sorpresa los había tomado a ambos, mientras Sasuke era víctima de un terrible bochorno, Itachi era gentilmente rociado por una generosa cantidad de café exportado. Muy lejos de enojarse, Itachi se soltó a carcajeada batiente, sólo para disfrutar de cómo su hermano se debatía entre seguirse ahogando o salir corriendo de ahí. Era claro que ese día estaría de un humor inmejorable.

A veces, más de las que quisiera admitir, Sasuke deseaba de verdad haber sido hijo único. Y ya empezaba a tener uno de sus ataques de mal humor cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar mandar todo aquello al carajo cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Oh si, los beneficios de estar idílicamente enamorado (y correspondido).

Para cuando Sasuke colgaba el teléfono se le veía más tranquilo y ampliamente satisfecho. Era oficial: saldrían ese día. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa, pero no pasó a más, era un Uchiha después de todo. Se dio una última mirada al espejo y quedó conforme con la imagen este le devolvía. Sonrió una vez más y tuvo que aceptar que no se veía nada mal así –sonriédo-.

De verdad que Naruto alegraba su día con tan sólo oírlo.

…..


	12. Cita

Dios… no, no estaba muerto ni andaba de parranda. Entre a trabajar a un banco señores y señoras y bueno es lo mas jodiente que uno puede hacer en estos tiempos… Y luego mi querida laptop se murió y no encontraba el cargador y… Y ya no tengo excusas bien les agradezco mucho sus comentarios de verdad que a pesar de estar en el limbo me han seguido llegando cosa que agradezco en el alma. Gracias a ti Ad por tu apoyo de siempre ¿te amo lo sabías? En fin ahí lo tienen salut!

**Cita **

Ya estaba listo con un conjunto totalmente nuevo y un inútilmente engominado cabello. El consuelo para Naruto era saber que su acompañante le conocía de casi toda la vida y al menos podría pasarle ese detalle por alto. Pero debía admitir que se veía muy bien ( el gimnasio y el kick boxing bien habían valido la pena).

La tarde pasada se habían despedido arrancándose los labios a la fuerza (los besos de Sasuke eran cada vez más adictivos) Se le había ocurrido sugerir un simple :_ te veo a las 5 en la plaza central._ No por que no gustara de quedarse encerrado con Sasuke en su departamento ni se hubiera vuelto adicto a cada centímetro de su piel hasta lo indecente. Pero el quería a Sasuke más allá de eso así que, también tendrían que salir a compartir su tiempo divirtiéndose como en realidad siempre lo habían hecho

Y lo vio llegar, tan perfecto como siempre y cuando lo tubo enfrente tuvo que reprimirse para no echársele encima –estaban en vía publica- claro que eso jamás le había importado, así que ni bien lo tuvo cerca solo se limitó a susurrarle a una distancia apenas prudente de su oído: Si sigues vistiéndote así me va a costar mucho no lanzarme encima de ti no importa donde estemos.

Bingo!

Solo al idiota de Naruto se le ocurría como avergonzarlo en menos de 5 segundos

y por la pequeña risa que se le había escapado al rubio supo que el ligero cosquilleo en su cara no era otra cosa sino un sonrojo. Aunque ya a esas alturas el no podía quedarse atrás y en el mismo tono empleado por el rubio le susurró – No eres el único – dijo a la vez que se acercaba para arrancar la etiqueta que aun colgaba de su playera nueva. Y Naruto no pudo mas: le beso. No fue por mucho rato, al menos eso creía. Pero de algo si eran consiente: estaban a media plaza.

- Naruto – reclamo enojado – no ves que…

- Ah no para tu carro – respondió intuyendo a lo que iba el pelinegro – soy tu pareja y que te quede claro que no me avergüenzo de ti por lo que espero lo mismo para conmigo, así como no pienso andarme escondiendo ¿entendido?

Tocado y Hundido.

Lo que mas le gustaba de Naruto era lo que siempre le metía en aprietos también. Siempre decía las cosas sin pensar, pero era por que en realidad no lo necesitaba, una vez se fijaba en algo nada lo haría cambiar de opinión: si algo le molestaba atacaba el problema de inmediato, y si algo le gustaba no lo soltaba jamás. Justo ahora no sabía si saltar de felicidad (su novio antiguamente heterosexual declarado, no tenia ningún miedo de su relación) o ponerse a pensar en todos los problemas que esto podría acarrearles.

Aquello era complicado.

Aunque , después de semejante declaración ¿quién podría dudar más? Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiró. El rubio entonces pudo sentir como su maro era tomada fuertemente.

- No sé como haces para que parezca que todo es fácil –"tarado" –

Su respuesta fue una radiante sonrisa.

...

Ya por fin me puedo quitar una pena de encima. Ahí esta, por fin ¿no es mucho? Bueno no esperen mas de un bruto con poca inspiración pero bueno a mi me fascinan las camisas de once varas. Para quien crea que tengo fijación con las sonrisas de Naruto no es culpa mía es de don Kishi, después de todo el se las dibuja siempre. Saludos y nos vemos en el proximo cap!


	13. De confesiones

Si buen, habrá quien piense que es un delito tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, para que al final sea igual e corto. Bloqueo emocional puedo alegar, finalmente lo que me saco de el es que después de salir de una de las operaciones que NO tenía programadas (me hacen falta dos) pase el bache que me tenia a raya. En fin si es corto es por que la idea era que fueran conceptos sencillos, momentitos agradables y cosas así, aunque particularmente debo decir que éste y el cap que sigue son un poquito más largos (poquito) por que me alegra decir que son los últimos dos -por fin!-. Agradezco mucho sus reviws que a pesar de estar en el limbo he seguido viendo. Eni amiga, amada amiga, gracias por la paciencia que me tienes, adoro que me ayudes y me des ideas. En fin dejo la chachara, nos vemos en el sig cap!

* * *

**De confesiones**

Abrió los ojos con cierto pesar, el par de horas de sueño que se había permitido no habían sido suficientes, pero tendría que conformarse. No pudo evitar que un agradable calor le recorriera el cuerpo por completo al descubrirse firmemente aprisionado entre los brazos del rubio "_como si me fuera a ir" _ pensó. No podía negar que era realmente fácil acostumbrarse a algo así, claro que las excusas comenzaban a hacerle falta para poderse quedar los fines de semana con el rubio, su madre no era problema, pero su padre a pesar de no dar negativas le miraba con cierto recelo, aunque siempre terminaba cediendo. Dio una mirada fugaz al reloj digital que descansaba en el taburete junto a la cama; tendría que conformarse también con sus últimos minutos juntos.

_"Tan tranquilo que se le ve así cuando duerme_" pensó justo antes asestarle un severo codazo en las costillas.

– ¡Joder! ¿Qué no me puedes despertar como la gente decente?–se quejó ruidosamente su compañero. Claro que él ni se inmutó, no porque no quisiera ser más amable con él (su orgullo podía soportarlo) pero sólo así despertaba.

–Deja de llorar como magdalena y apúrate ¿no ibas a ver a tu familia hoy? – oh, era eso. Dejando la violencia innecesaria por parte del moreno, Naruto tenía que reconocer que era una excelente secretaria; y estuvo tentado a sonreír cuando sintió como su amable secretaria le aventaba una toalla en la cara, comprendiendo su orden de inmediato.

¡_Amable una mierda!_

Cuándo salió de la ducha, pudo observar que la habitación ya se encontraba limpia y prístinamente ordenada. Si pudiera se traería a vivir con él a Sasuke ya mismo (ya se habían, de alguna manera, acostumbrado a convivir). Naruto se dirigió a la cocina a intentar elaborar algo comestible para ambos en lo que el moreno se duchaba.

Media hora después ya estaban enfundados en su ropa, listos para salir.

—¿Me podrías acompañar un momento en casa?—le preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda, ya sabía que ser meloso sin ser encimoso en demasía funcionaba muy bien con el Uchiha.—Solo saludo a mis padres y después podríamos ir a hacer el tonto por ahí—.

—Querrás decir que tu harás el tonto—aclaró—sabes que no me gusta causarle molestas a tus padres—contestó no muy convencido_._

—Jamás lo has hecho, además creo que te quieren más que a mí—bromeó.—Solo será un rato, hazlo por mí ¿sí?—susurró en su oído, apretó más su abrazo y entonces Naruto tuvo el placer de oírlo gruñir un poco: lo había convencido.

Para cuando Sasuke quiso darse cuenta ya eran conducidos amablemente a la sala de estar de la familia Namikaze, donde pudo observar el afectuoso intercambio de besos y abrazos con sus padres. Era obvio el cariño que se tenían.

— ¡Pero si es Sasuke! Tenía semanas que no te veíamos por acá—saludó la pelirroja madre con un casto beso a un muy incómodo moreno. Las últimas semanas había evitado a toda cosa cruzarse con alguno de ellos.

—Aunque siempre es un placer tenerte con nosotros—sonrió el rubio padre quien lo sostuvo amablemente de los hombros.

—Disculpen la intromisión—se inclinó un poco, ante todo sus buenos modales.

El rato paso rápidamente, la atmosfera en esa casa siempre había sido ligera y armoniosa, algo por lo que siempre había envidiado al rubio. Contestaba de vez en cuando a sus preguntas, más que nada ellos querían saber cómo estaba la situación de ambos, eran finales de semestre después de todo y por eso Naruto había ido ahí en primer lugar. Observo entonces como la pelirroja tomaba distraídamente una de las exquisitas flores de la mesa de centro donde tomaban el té y miró a su retoño.

—Entonces—llamo su atención con aire distraído—cuando me vas a decir con quien estás saliendo—sonrió. —Y no te atrevas a mentirle a tu madre, que se te caerá la lengua—concluyó.

Naruto suspiró sintiéndose acorralado, miró a su padre y reconoció al instante esa mira de "a-mi-no-me-metas-por-que-me-pegan."

—Bueno si tanto quieres saber—contestó Naruto y pidiendo una disculpa a Sasuke con la mirada por la travesura que estaba a punto de hacer, sonrió, con esas sonrisas que él sabía no auguraban nada bueno.—Salgo con él.

* * *

Por cierto deberíais ver el último cap del manga, pareciera que Naruto y Sasuke andan de la mano...


End file.
